The following discussion is intended to introduce the field of the present invention to the reader. The citation of various references in this section should not be construed as an admission of prior invention.
It has long been recognized that complete replication of the ends of eukaryotic chromosomes requires specialized cell components (Watson, 1972, Nature New Biol., 239:197; Olovnikov, 1973, J. Theor. Biol., 41:181). Replication of a linear DNA strand by conventional DNA polymerases requires an RNA primer, and can proceed only 5′ to 3′. When the RNA bound at the extreme 5′ ends of eukaryotic chromosomal DNA strands is removed, a gap is introduced, leading to a progressive shortening of daughter strands with each round of replication. This shortening of telomeres, the protein-DNA structures physically located on the ends of chromosomes, is thought to account for the phenomenon of cellular senescence or aging of normal human somatic cells in vitro and in vivo. The length and integrity of telomeres is thus related to entry of a cell into a senescent stage (i.e., loss of proliferative capacity), or the ability of a cell to escape senescence, i.e., to become immortal. The maintenance of telomeres is a function of a telomere-specific DNA polymerase known as telomerase. Telomerase is a ribonucleoprotein (RNP) that uses a portion of its RNA moiety as a template for telomeric DNA synthesis (Morin, 1997, Eur. J. Cancer 33:750).
Consistent with the relationship of telomeres and telomerase to the proliferative capacity of a cell (i.e., the ability of the cell to divide indefinitely), telomerase activity is detected in immortal cell lines and an extraordinarily diverse set of tumor tissues, but is not detected (i.e., was absent or below the assay threshold) in normal somatic cell cultures or normal tissues adjacent to a tumor (see, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,629,154; 5,489,508; 5,648,215; and 5,639,613; see also, Morin, 1989, Cell 59: 521; Shay and Bacchetti 1997, Eur. J. Cancer 33:787; Kim et al., 1994, Science 266:2011; Counter et al., 1992, EMBO J. 11:1921; Counter et al., 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 91, 2900; Counter et al., 1994, J. Virol. 68:3410). Moreover, a correlation between the level of telomerase activity in a tumor and the likely clinical outcome of the patient has been reported (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,613, supra; Langford et al., 1997, Hum. Pathol. 28:416). Human telomerase is thus an ideal target for diagnosing and treating human diseases relating to cellular proliferation and senescence, such as cancer.